1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel adamantane derivatives and cerebral vasodilators containing said derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that adamantane and its derivatives are present in petroleum in nature and they have been expected as promising medicines or intermediates or synthesizing them because of their lipophilic property and low toxicity to living organisms due to their unique structural characteristics.
However, adamantane derivatives useful for medicine or intermediates therefor have not been developed up to this time.